Talk:Chara/@comment-35030974-20190803202209
Chara. Not the greatest person, but not a villain either. It seems apparent that Chara encourages the Genocide route, but they never actually ''did ''anything to make it happen. They erased the world, and that is the only bad thing they did. But does it really matter? You've killed everyone. There's nothing here for you anymore, nothing here for them anymore. And then you refuse. And that's Chara's breaking point. You've slaughtered everyone they grew to love and care about, and now you've just admitted that there wasn't even a reason. They hate you and everything you stand for. You destroyed them. That was oddly simple to explain. Like Asriel said, Chara isn't the greatest person, but they also aren't the villain everyone has projected onto them. Edit: And before you say anything about Chara "forcing you to go genocide," I'm gonna say no. Even if you were no longer able to SPARE the monsters you encountered, you always had the option to close the game, RESET, and go pacifist/neutral. Edit 2: You guys can argue this out all you like, just please be civil to each other. Edit 3: Okay, so I was reading some replies to this comment, and I decided to give my opinion. I've noticed that people have been questioning whether or not Chara made a good choice in choosing to attack the humans on the surface, so I'll say what I think on that matter. First, I want to give my answer to the question of whether or not the humans were justified in attacking Asriel. I think they were. Judging by the description given by the monsters in New Home, the Chara/Asriel combination likely looked menacing, at least to the humans. And the humans probably did know that Asriel had taken a human SOUL and crossed the barrier, because even though the monster war likely happened centuries ago, there were still stories being told ("Ledgends say that those who climb the mountain never return"). All the humans know is that there's a creepy monster walking through their village, possessing a human SOUL and holding a dead body. Maybe the humans were a bit too eager to attack Asriel, but I'd say their actions were justified. Now was Chara justified in wanting to fight back? I thought they were at first, but I see things a little differently now. Chara likely wasn't planning on going on a rampage, but they were planning to kill six random humans, which doesn't really help their case. One of the reasons Chara wanted to kill the humans was a lack of sympathy. They clearly weren't seeing both sides of the story, while Asriel probably was. Chara also wasn't seeing the effect their actions would have on the world. There were likely more than six humans attacking Asriel, and wiping them all out would essentially be the same as going on a rampage. So was Chara justified in wanting to kill those humans? No. But, that doesn't make them evil. They might have had trouble thinking clearly while they were being attacked. Someone pointed out that Chara possessed Asriel, but this isn't exactly true. Yes, Chara shared control over Asriel's body, but they didn't steal his body and force him to give up control over it (which is what possession is). They (Chasriel) '''shared '''control over their body, because thats how SOULs work (remember the Photoshop Flowey fight?). So, yeah. I think it's reasonable to think that Chara wanting to attack the humans was unjustified, but that doesn't make them evil. My argument still stands.